


when i hold you, even my heart gets warm

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: seokmin wants joshua's first time to be really special.title from woo ah by crush





	when i hold you, even my heart gets warm

**Author's Note:**

> i love seoksoo so much im sorry

joshua and seungkwan sat outside at their cafe tables, both of them looking at their phones. neither of them mind silence, especially with how busy everything was around them. sometimes, its good to just have quiet.

joshua looked up to see seungkwan smirking, biting his straw. "what are you lookin' at?" joshua asked. "oh you know, just texting  _hansol_." the way it rolled off his tongue was something that joshua knew all too well between the two. "kwan you can't sext your boyfriend while i'm sitting in front of you!" joshua said, pretending to be upset.

"speaking of the topic, what about you and seok?" seungkwan asked, slipping his phone into his pocket. "we haven't, done  _that_ yet. so i'm still like, a virgin." joshua said in a small voice, he was embarrased. all of his friends have had sex, one night stand or not, even his own boyfriend. 

which he had no problem with, in fact he was jealous that seokmin had got some before he did. even though seokmin told him that he was okay with waiting, he didn't want to wait anymore he wanted seokmin, to feel him everywhere, he really wanted him.

"really? it seems like you two are all over each other." seungkwan commented, earning a gawk from the older.

 

"so, have you and joshua done the  _do_?" hansol asked, a curious tone in his voice. "actually no, we haven't. i don't wanna force it on him if he's not ready for that yet." seokmin said, playing with his hands.

the truth was, he  _really_ wanted joshua. he wanted to have him, to be his first. joshua was so special, he wanted his first time to be just as special. seokmin wanted to treat the boy like a prince in bed, to give him everything he wanted.

"well, you never know until you ask. he just might be ready, he's just to afraid to say it. you know how joshua can be, all shy and stuff" he said, adding a small nudge. "for once, you just might be right." seokmin said. "hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" hansol shouted.

 

joshua walked home, even though seungkwan insisted on driving him home. he said something about walking made his thighs bigger, even though the cafe wasn't far away enough to be even considered a work out.

he twisted the door knob, to see that no one was home. maybe seokmin was sleeping, or still with hansol. "seokie? are you home?" he called out throughout their apartment. "i'm in the bedroom!" he heard the younger say. he hanged up his coat and slipped off his shoes, walking to the bedroom.

the sight was stunning, and very unexpected.

the sheets on the bed were changed from a dark grey to a sensual red, changing the entire atmosphere. rose petals were spread across the bed, candles sitting on tables and desks. the faint song of woo ah by crush played in the background, it was the song they had their first kiss with.

"oh my gosh baby, you shouldn't have" joshua said softly, hugging seokmin. "i wanted it to be special for you, so i went all out." seokmin said, kissing the older on the cheek. cheeks turned to lips, and soon they found themselves on the bed.

"are you ready? because i don't wanna push-" joshua kissed him again to tell him that yes, he was so ready. their lips moved at a steady pace, lapping at each other like ocean waves. seokmin slowly slid his tongue in, the older gladly accepting his request. joshua tugged at his shirt, signaling that he wanted it  _off_. 

he marveled at his boyfriend's chest, he knew he went to the gym but holy  _fuck_ his boyfriend was hot. "can i?" seokmin asked gently, soothingly rubbing the boy's hips.

this was it, this was the edge. if joshua took off his shirt, he would lose his virginity. he would give himself to seokmin. but if he said no, he would keep his virginity, and they would just continue kissing, never moving forward.

joshua nodded, yes he wanted the shirt off.

seokmin beamed, taking off the older's shirt quickly. joshua wasn't super muscular, and seokmin was okay with that. he liked that he wasn't, it made him look softer and approachable. "take a picture, it'll last longer." joshua said, both of them giggling.

"wait, but can i?" seokmin asked, making joshua's eyes widen. if someone ever saw those pictures, he would for sure die. but he trusted seokmin, so it he knew he wouldn't show anyone else. "fine, big baby" seokmin flashed his bright smile again, and joshua was sure he was falling head over heels for seokmin all over again.

 

instead of grabbing his phone, he grabbed the soft blue polaroid camera joshua bought him for his birthday. he moved back to the bed, grinning at his boyfriend's pink cheeks. "look at the camera!~" seokmin said, snapping the picture while joshua was laughing. the picture fell onto the bed, seokmin swiping it up and sitting it on the bed side table.

"are you comfortable with me taking these off?" seokmin asked, playing with the hem of his hyung's jeans. joshua nodded, helping him get them off, seokmin then taking off his own. 

the younger grinded down onto joshua, making him moan softly. he's never felt like _this_ before, and the fact that seokmin was making him feel like this was so much to take in. "oh my god seokmin please keep doing that." the boy laughed, continuing to roll his hips. 

this time, joshua made the big move. 

"take these off baby." he said in a soft voice, pointing to seokmin's boxers. he smiled at him, slipping down his boxers as joshua did the same. joshua felt so exposed, but in a good way. he liked that only him and seokmin could see each other like this.

seokmin grabbed the lube off of the table, joshua raising an eyebrow at him. "hey i just bought this!" the two of them laughed, until the atmosphere changed when he opened the bottle. "are you ready, love?" he asked gently, squirting a generous amount on his fingers. "yeah, yeah i'm ready." joshua responded with a smile forming on his face.

"baby, relax i'll go slow." he said, seeing joshua visibly clench. joshua tried his best to relax when he pushed in, wincing at the intrusion. seokmin waited for joshua to give him the green light, peppering kisses on his stomach as an attempt to distract him.

"m-move please." seokmin cooed, moving his fingers slowly so joshua could get used to the feeling. joshua let out soft pants, grasping the sheets tightly. "are you ready for another baby?" joshua nodded, moaning when seokmin pushed in another finger, scissoring him open.

joshua was whining for three, which seokmin happily obliged to. the groan the older let out was enough to spurr on seokmin, pumping his fingers faster. "do you think you're ready baby?" he asked softly, joshua nodding quickly. he let out a soft whine as seokmin pulled out his fingers.

"i'm going in now okay?" seokmin said, kissing him as he pushed in. joshua's toes curled, his whole body felt like it was on fire. "tell me when you're ready love" seokmin said, kissing his boyfriend on his forehead. after a few minutes, he gave the green light.

apparently, being vocal is just seokmin's thing. 

the younger boy let out a low moan, thrusting in and out at a painfully slow pace. "y-you can go faster baby, i can handle it." joshua watched as his face lit up, before he kissed joshua with passion as he thrusted harder.

joshua was usually quiet, laughing and talking softly. but now, he was very different. 

"oh my god right  _there_!" seokmin had hit his spot straight on, making the older moan so loud his neighbors could hear. "so good, so good baby you're doing so well." seokmin praised, groaning into his ear. 

joshua started rolling his hips to match seokmin's thrust, bringing them closer and closer to the edge. "you're so pretty like this shua hyung, only like this for me." seokmin said mostly to himself, but joshua whined anyway.

"s-seokie i'm so close." joshua panted, his boyfriend thrusting into him faster. he lifted his leg onto his shoulder, giving him a better angle to thrust at. "me too baby, wait for me yeah? let's cum together yeah?" joshua nodded, trying his best not to let go of himself.

"hey joshua hyung,"

"yeah?"

"i love you"

"i love you too, baby"

seokmin came inside of him releasing a low drawn out moan, painting his walls white. joshua came all over his stomach, his eyes rolling back as his body basked in the pleasant feeling of such euphoria.

once joshua came down from his high, seokmin pulled out, both of them slightly wincing. seokmim grabbed a few tissues off of the table, cleaning them both up. he layed beside his boyfriend, the two of them gazing at each other. 

"so, how was that for your first time?" he asked, holding him tightly. "amazing, thank you baby." joshua said, kissing him on the cheek.

joshua hears the faint woo ah by crush continue to play on loop in the background. it couldn't get any better than this. 

_woo ah, woo ah, woo ah, yeah_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> COME YELL AT ME!!
> 
> ig:fairiesvt  
> twt: fairieshuas


End file.
